


Something else, Mr. Diaz?

by Airene



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Basically just Johnny’s thoughts, Because Johnny has issues with himself, Character Study, Episode: s02e3 Fire And Ice, He tries so hard to be tough, Introspection, On Miguel, Only just barely though, Season/Series 02, Self-Esteem Issues, and it hurts me to write it, basically just Johnny being himself, but it’s so obvious he’s a softie, slight angst, so softness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airene/pseuds/Airene
Summary: "Something else, Mr. Diaz?"Johnny sees the kid leaning forward already, his mouth opening and closing as he just about begins to  form whatever it is he's trying to say and immediately, Johnny's rushing to cut him off.Still, it doesn't mean Johnny can't feel the sting of the look on Miguel's face as he shuts his mouth, eyes turning downcast as he mutely shakes his head for a moment."...no."Basically another short piece looking at Johnny’s thoughts.
Relationships: John Kreese & Johnny Lawrence, Miguel Diaz & Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Something else, Mr. Diaz?

**Author's Note:**

> Another short, quick one! Not much happens, but I love introspection pieces, haha.

"Something else, Mr. Diaz?"

Johnny sees the kid leaning forward already, his mouth opening and closing as he just about begins to form whatever it is he's trying to say and immediately, Johnny's rushing to cut him off.

Still, it doesn't mean Johnny can't feel the sting of the look on Miguel's face as he shuts his mouth, eyes turning downcast as he mutely shakes his head for a moment.

"...no."

With a half-hearted bow and the hoarsely whispered word, the teenager is staring into Johnny's eyes for a few more seconds, practically searing Johnny's chest with the weight of his gaze before he turns and walks back out into the dojo. 

_Good. I shut him down._

Still, Johnny can’t help from noticing Miguel's shoulders are hunched as he walks hesitantly back out, as if he was suddenly hit over the head with a brick and didn't have the second to get his bearings before he was being shoved out the door and well, shit, Johnny might as well have fucking dropped the brick on the boy's head himself.

Gritting his teeth together, Johnny's gaze flickers to the older man leaning against the doorway to the dojo and watches as his gaze switches between Johnny and Miguel and suddenly, a blazing fire is burning in Johnny's chest as he openly stares down Kreese. 

_Don't you dare look at me like that, Kreese._

The older man’s face is impassive but far too judgemental for his own good as he simply walks back out the door. Sighing heavily, Johnny brings his head forward to pinch the bridge of his nose, unable to rid himself of Miguel's hurt puppy-dog eyes staring right into Johnny's soul just a few seconds earlier.

He'd really fucking bashed the poor kid's heart in with what he'd said, huh? Even Johnny couldn't ignore the blatant frigidity with which he'd talked to the two boys with just now and while maybe he could shove down whatever boiling self-hatred that had begun stirring at saying this to Hawk, it's an entirely different case with Miguel.

_Because of what? Why is he so different, huh?_

Johnny's nostrils flare as he breathes sharply at the intrusive thought.

_Yeah, I'm so not going there right now._

Except that he doesn't really have a choice now, does he?

Because now Miguel's goddamn stupid eyes are going to be following him for the rest of the day and honestly, he wonders if the kid knows how much power he could have with those expressive-as-hell eyes alone. 

Even more honestly, Johnny wishes that Miguel would get more fired up like Hawk had; he could practically see the fuming, red-haired boy gear up to push Johnny on the subject more and while a part of him was impressed with the teenager for his strength of character, another part of him was also irritated because he didn't need a couple of kids getting on his case about his own damn son. 

Still, like he said -

He'd rather have a fired up Miguel than the quiet one who had solemnly just swallowed his own hurt right in front of Johnny before forcing himself to bow to said older man, his entire posture signaling how lost and hurt the boy was. Somehow being faced with such an attempt at maturity with handling his hurt was so much worse than if Miguel had goaded Johnny on like Hawk had planned to.

But Jesus, it was just so _Miguel_ to do that, wasn't it? 

Groaning at the pressure building behind his head, Johnny shook his head to rid himself of his weighing thoughts.

Whatever. It was over with, he'd shut the kid down and that was it.

He sighed.

Today was going to be a long fucking day.

____

_Yeah fucking right, 'over' my ass._

Bitterly clenching his teeth in aggravation, Johnny tried to be mindful of the road as he struggled to steer both the car and the direction his thoughts had wandered in after just having had that conversation with Kreese.

Now, he can't get rid of the older man's voice in his head-

_"I guess it took my best student to remind me that anything is possible."_

_"I guess it's good you've still got that Mexican."_

_"Better hope that LaRusso doesn't sink his mitts into him."_

"Fuck you, Kreese," Johnny's groaning to himself as he restrains from bashing at the steering wheel out of frustration.

Half-disgusted pride at the fact that Kreese still considered him his 'best student' and half-irritation over Kreese's' mentioning of Miguel at all stirs in Johnny's stomach, broiling and festering as he swears internally.

Not to mention said teenager still plaguing Johnny's mind all on his own.

For some reason, Kreese bringing up Miguel, especially after today, doesn't sit right with Johnny. Not for the first or last time, he's sure, Johnny kicks himself for ever allowing that man back into his life to fucking begin with. 

_He tried to fucking choke me out when I was just a kid; what the hell am I doing allowing him to be near any of them?_

His hackles have risen now as he reflects further over Kreese's words and just as the last fuming flame flickers in Johnny's gut, a mantra of _Who-the-hell-does-he-think-he-is-Mentioning-Miguel-like-he's-a-slab-of-meat-to-be-passed-around-_

And just like that, the flame is dying and the embers are settling as the to-be-expected regret and guilt begin to seep in once more. 

_Well, you haven't exactly been giving fucking Kreese of all people to think any differently, have you? Miguel deserves better- He is better, was better than you had ever been from the very fucking beginning-_

And suddenly the very real fear begins to stir Johnny up from the inside out as he pictures driving Miguel away from him as he'd done already with Robby. He wouldn't be able to stand it. Couldn't. He'd already failed his kid. 

He didn't need to fail another one. 

Sighing, Johnny feels a part of himself settle slightly as he determines to himself to talk to Miguel when he got home. He can no longer go another second without at least attempting to tell Miguel more about the truth and it made it easier for Johnny to focus as he looked out the car window at the familiar streets of his home. 

He’d make things right with the kid. He deserved more than Johnny had to give, but Johnny would give him whatever he had left even still. All he got- he would give it to the boy who had changed Johnny’s life in more ways than one. 

He’d make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t expecting any feedback like the ones I received on my first work, so I’d like to thank any of the people who might’ve commented on the last one and I hope that if you’re reading this, whoever’s reading this really, I hope that you enjoy it! Again, it’s just for fun, haha.


End file.
